1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for representing virtual information in a real environment. The method is particularly suitable for ergonomic representation and marking of points of interest in the world by means of augmented reality technology.
2. Background Information
Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology in which virtual data are overlaid with reality and which thus facilitates the association of data with reality. The use of mobile AR systems is already known in the prior art. In the past years, high-performance mobile devices (e.g. smartphones) turned out to be suitable for AR application. These devices meanwhile have comparatively large color displays, installed cameras, good processors and additional sensors, such as e.g. orientation sensors and GPS. In addition thereto, the position of the device can be approximated via radio networks.
In the past, there were various projects implemented on mobile devices using AR. At first, there were used special optical marks for ascertaining the position and orientation of the device. As regards AR, which is usable for large areas as well and thus is also referred to as large area AR, there have also been published hints for sensible representation of objects in connection with HMDs [2,4,5,6,7,8,9]. In more recent times, there are also approaches to utilize GPS and the orientation sensor systems of modern devices [1,3,10,15].
Especially as regards these approaches using video see-through AR on small mobile devices, however, there have been no innovative methods published for enhancing usability and user friendliness of the same, respectively.
The applicant has arrived at the finding that certain system properties should be fulfilled for using large-area AR: (1) Uncomplicated, rapid use and direct access to relevant information. (2) The accuracy of associating virtual information with reality is important. (3) The user interface should be clean and tidy.
Disadvantage of methods used so far: (1) There is often used a so-called “birdview” (a kind of bird's eye perspective) as overview on points in the surrounding environment. This view is used e.g. to show to the user, by blended in virtual information, where approximately points of interest are located in the real world. With a limited screen size, the user has a limited view of remote elements, or in other words the resolution becomes too small and the elements are not distinguishable/visible. The interface is rendered more complex by the simultaneous representation of two viewing directions. (2) If the size of the objects is not scaled properly, the users' distance perception and thus the capability of association will be impaired. (3) If the size of the objects is scaled, these become small and illegible with large distances. The interface has an unclean and untidy appearance.